Face Syndrome
by Akairo Kitsune
Summary: Wajah,Sesuatu yang akan lebih mudah diingat dari sekumpulan alphabet yang tersusun menjadi sebuah nama./Bahkan kejadian 8 tahun silam yang seharusnya sudah berada dalam album kenangan berdebu di dalam kepalanya masih saja ia ingat dengan jelas. Bukan karena ingin tapi bayang-bayang itu datang seperti petir yang menyambar secara membabi buta dengan tidak tahu dirinya./NARUSASU/RnR?/
Sesuatu yang pertama kali kau nilai dan kau lihat dari sederet unsur lainnya saat pertama kali mengenal seseorang.

Sesuatu yang pertama kali menjadi alasan untuk memutuskan menyukai seseorang.

Sesuatu yang akan lebih mudah diingat dari sekumpulan alphabet yang tersusun menjadi sebuah nama.

Sesuatu yang paling lama tersemat di kepalamu dari pada sekumpulan informasi berbentuk verbal.

Sesuatu yang mampu menjungkir balikkan duniamu saat dengan nyamannya bersemayam didalam kepalamu dalam keadaan kau mencintainya sekaligus membencinya.

Sesuatu yang ingin sekali kau hapus dari ingatanmu saat rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan.

Wajah ...

* * *

 **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated - T dan mungkin akan ganti rate seiring berjalannya waktu *plakT_T**

 **Genre - Romance and**

 **Pairing - Naruto x Sasuke dan lainnya.**

 **Warning! = Cerita ini mengandung unsur BxB/Yaoi/Sho-ai, Alur kecepetan, OOC, OOC. Ranjau Typo bertebaran, ide pasaran.**

 **A/N - Inspirasi ceritanya aku dapet dari salah satu cerita yang aku baca, tapi buat keseluruhan dari isi cerita yang aku bikin ini murni pemikiranku sendiri.**

* * *

 **Face Syndrome**

\- Chapter 1 -

 **Story Created by Akairo Kitsune**

* * *

"Kau bisa melupakannya, setidaknya kau tidak usah berusaha untuk mengingat hal itu, Naruto."

"Menurutmu, apa ada orang bodoh yang berusaha mengingat hal semacam itu? Adakah yang terdengar lebih menyedihkan daripada itu?"

"Ya, kau memang menyedihkan."

" _Thanks_."

"Sampai saat ini kau masih berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Seharusnya kau sadar dan segera cari pengganti 'dia' untuk benar-benar kau cintai."

"Cih! Omong kosong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan kejadian 8 tahun silam yang seharusnya sudah berada dalam album kenangan berdebu di dalam kepalanya masih saja ia ingat dengan jelas. Bukan karena ingin tapi bayang-bayang itu datang seperti petir yang menyambar secara membabi buta dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

 **_FLASHBACK ON_**

 _Seorang pemuda pirang duduk termenung di tempat duduknya. Matanya menerawang kosong kedepan kelas. Bahkan guru yang menerangkan materi pelajaran di depan tidak dihiraukannya. Pemuda pirang ini terus memikirkan sosok pemuda lain yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya._

 _Kulit seputih salju,_

 _Manik onyx yang menatap tajam,_

 _Rambut yang tak kalah hitam dari manik onyx nya,_

 _Dan tubuhnya yang 'sedikit' berisi namun tetap terlihat ramping._

 _Semuanya. Semuanya yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu benar-benar menarik bagi pemuda pirang ini._

 _Tidak terasa jam istirahat pun tiba. Seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen ini saling berebut untuk keluar kelas dan berlomba-lomba siapa yang cepat untuk sampai ke kantin. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto—pemuda pirang—yang masih duduk tenang dibangkunya._

" _Naruto, kau tidak ke kantin?" seseorang bertanya dari arah belakang._

" _Tidak, malas." Naruto menjawab singkat lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja._

" _Tch. Aku mau ke kantin, mau nitip sesuatu?" orang yang sebelumnya duduk dibelakang Naruto kini bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan si pirang._

" _Sekotak jus jeruk mungkin." Naruto menjawab malas-malasan._

" _Uh, baiklah." Orang itu melangkah menjauhi Naruto untuk menuju kantin._

" _Gaara, cepat kembali!" sebelum orang itu benar-benar keluar, Naruto berteriak memperingati sahabatnya itu agar tidak berlama-lama dikantin karena ia ingin membicarakan sesuata kepada sahabat merahnya itu. Dan hanya dijawab oleh acungan jempol dari Gaara._

 _Tidak beberapa lama Gaara sudah kembali dengan membawa dua kotak minuman berperisa buah jeruk dan strawberry dan dua buah bungkus roti ditangan lainnya._

 _ **Tak!**_

 _Gaara meletakkan pesanan Naruto tepat didepan wajah si pirang, lalu dia menggeser bangku disebelahnya dan duduk disamping Naruto._

" _Thank's, Gaara." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik sedotan yang tersemat di bagian belakang kotak lalu menusukkannya dibagian berbentuk bulat berwarna perak dan dengan khidmat nya dia menyeruput jus itu hingga tersisa setengahnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Gaara._

" _Gaara?" panggil Naruto, Gaara hanya meliriknya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'_

" _Kau tahu anak baru dikelas sebelah tidak?" Naruto memulai membuka obrolan dengan Gaara. Gaara terdiam sejenak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Setelah menemukan jawabannya Gaara mengangguk._

" _Pemuda tampan, pindahan dari Ame Gakuen, Uchiha Sasuke, benar?" ujar Gaara lalu menggigit roti ditangannya._

 _Naruto tersenyum sumigrah, "Kau mengenalnya?"_

" _Tidak." Sahut Gaara singkat. Naruto mendesah kecewa, "Ku kira kau mengenalnya."_

" _Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara saat mendapati reaksi yang diberikan Naruto yang kecewa ketika dia mengatakan tidak mengenalnya._

" _Tidak ada. Lupakan saja." Ujar Naruto lalu menggigit roti cokelat ditangannya._

" _Baiklah." Balas Gaara tidak peduli. "Tapi ku dengar dia itu tipe pendiam dan tertutup loh, bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa anak baru itu tidak memiliki teman sama sekali karena sikapnya itu." Tambah Gaara memberitahu apa yang ia ketahui tentang anak baru itu._

 _Naruto membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"_

 _Gaara hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu._

 _Naruto pun hanya diam setelah melihat anggukkan kepala Gaara. Dia berfikir, apakah itu benar?_

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

 _Hari ini ada kuis fisika. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti kuis itu, ia lebih memilih untuk membolos, dan atap lah yang menjadi pilihannya._

 _Dengan langkah santai tanpa beban ia melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah._

 _ **Drttt...Drttt...**_

 _Naruto merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan getaran pendek, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia pun membuka pesan itu, pesan dari Gaara yang menanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Namun Naruto mengabaikannya, dan memasukkan handphonenya kembali kedalam saku celananya. Bisa berabe jika Gaara tahu ia berniat bolos kuis kali ini._

 _Naruto menggeser pintu atap dengan perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, lalu menutupnya kembali saat ia sudah melewatinya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir atap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok belakangnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya._

 _ **Srak—!**_

 _ **Brak—!**_

 _Naruto membuka matanya saat suara berisik menyapa gendang telinganya. Siapa sih orang yang mengganggu ketenangan dirinya? Setidaknya jika ingin ikut membolos, lakukan dengan tenang tanpa suara grusukan seperti ini kan._

" _Brengsek—!"_

 _Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, namun ia bisa mendengar bahwa disini bukan hanya dirinya seorang, ada orang lain disini, ya karena barusan ia baru saja mendengar suara umpatan. Siapa orang itu?_

 _Dengan malas Naruto membuka matanya dan menengok kearah sumber suara. Dan ia langsung membeku. Disana, di dekat pintu masuk atap ada seseorang yang beberapa minggu belakangan ini mengganggu fikirannya._

 _Ya, dia melihat anak baru itu disana._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Tapi kenapa dia mengumpat begitu? Bukankah Gaara mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe pendiam dan tertutup? Tapi beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja mengumpat kan? Apa itu bisa dikatakan pendiam?_

" _Yo! Bisa pelankan suaramu? Kau mengangguku."_

 _Naruto pura-pura terganggu dan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran sang Uchiha. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dan kembali menutup matanya._

 _Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa disini ada orang lain selain dirinya langsung menatap kearah sumber suara. Dan di ujung atap sana, ia melihat seorang dengan rambut pirang yang melambai tertiup angin dengan mata tertutup sambil menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya._

" _Gomen." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. Namun matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda pirang itu. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya, ada apa dengan dirinya?_

 _Naruto membuka matanya, lalu menatap Sasuke sedikit menyipit karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh. "Bukankah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Naruto bertanya tidak tahu diri. Padahal dirinya juga berada disana, harusnya ia tidak usah bertanya kan?_

" _Bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban, melainkan pernyataan sinis yang diberikan sang Uchiha._

 _Naruto meyeringgai mendengarnya. Pemuda Uchiha ini memang menarik. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menghampiri sang Uchiha yang masih berdiri memaku ditempatnya. Setelah sampai dihadapan sang Uchiha, Naruto memandang sang Uchiha dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Namun ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Rambutnya sedikit basah, apakah ia memakai gel rambut?_

 _Naruto tanpa permisi langsung menyentuh rambut sang Uchiha. Ia mengusapnya perlahan, lalu menarik kembali tangannya. Ia memperhatikan tangannya, tangannya terasa lengket. Namun lengketnya tidak terasa seperti lengket khas gel rambut, lengket ini seperti ... Naruto mengendus jari-jarinya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyentuh rambut sang Uchiha, dan ia mencium bau manis dari tangannya._

 _Lengket dan manis,_

 _Lengket dan manis,_

 _Gel rambut, lengket dan manis? Bukan!_

 _Ini seperti bau ..., Susu._

 _Naruto meyeritkan dahinya bingung dengan kesimpulan yang dihasilkan otaknya._

" _Kau pakai gel rambut?" Naruto bertanya heran mencoba memastikan dugaannya. "Tapi kenapa aneh begini? Seperti susu, lengket dan manis."_

" _Itu bukan gel rambut." Sasuke menjawab pelan. Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Jika ia tidak memakai gel rambut maka dugaannya benar. Ini susu bukan gel rambut. Sialan! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepada Sasuke?_

" _Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam._

" _Kenapa kau diam saja?" Naruto kesal karena pertanyaannya diabaikan._

" _Bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke dengan sinis. Lalu ia memutar balik, hendak pergi menjauhi pemuda pirang itu. Namun Naruto menahannya._

" _Tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman?"_

 _Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya datar, "Tidak."_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakiknya, namun baru satu langkah ia melangkah Naruto langsung menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan._

" _Jadilah temanku. Biarkan aku melindungimu, Sasuke." Ungkap Naruto lirih sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke tidak memberontak dalam pelukan Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa aman didalam pelukan pemuda pirang asing ini, bahkan mereka belum sempat berkenalan._

" _Lepaskan! Dobe!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto saat dirinya merasa sesak dengan pelukan Naruto yang semakin mengerat._

" _Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme! Namaku itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu baik-baik."sergah Naruto jengkel karena dipanggil Dobe._

" _Terserah kau saja, Dobe."_

" _Arghhh! Kau menyebalkan Teme!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja dan pertikaian kecil membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat dari hari kehari. Bahkan mereka bisa dibilang seperti surat dan perangko. Selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan. Walaupun kedekatan mereka mendapatkan penolakan yang kebanyakan dari para gadis namun tidak sedikit juga pria yang menolak kedekatan keduannya. Mereka takut jika Naruto akan mendapatkan hal buruk jika berdekatan dengan sang Uchiha. Namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya._

 _._

 _Sampai pada Saat itu. Kejadian itu membuat semuanya berubah._

 _._

 _Naruto melangkah dikoridor sekolah dengan langkah semangat seperti biasanya. Kini ia berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya karena ada yang ia bicarakan dengan sahabat merahnya, Gaara._

 _Saat sudah sampai di pintu kelas Naruto langsung masuk begitu saja dengan teriakan cemprengnya, "OHAYOU! GAARA!"_

 _Untung di kelas masih sepi, hanya ada dia dan Gaara._

 _Gaara mendengus sarkas memandang sahabat kecilnya itu, "Berisik Naruto. Ini masih pagi."_

" _Yare-yare, kau ini galak sekali sih." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia langsung menghampiri Gaara. Ia memutar bangku dihadapan Gaara lalu mendudukinya._

" _Terserah."_

" _Ne, Gaara. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu." Ungkap Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya—kebiasaan saat dirinya sedang gugup atau salah tingkah._

" _Tentang apa?" tanya Gaara heran._

 _Naruto semakin salah tingkah, apalagi dengan tatapan mata Gaara yang mengintimidasinya itu. "Ano ... etto ... " Naruto bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Begini Gaara, aku ingin menembak Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu? Dan kau akan membantuku kan?" akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang dari tadi ingin diucapkannya._

" _Apa?! Kau serius?" Gaara mendelik menatap Naruto. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan sahabatnya ucapkan itu._

" _Aku serius. Kau tahukan aku sudah lama jatuh cinta padanya." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Gaara. dia terus mengatakan apa saja yang ada difikirannya hingga Gaara menghela nafas lelah, dan akhirnya menyetujuinya._

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

 _Keesokkan harinya, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menembak Sasuke, dibantu rencana dari Gaara. mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menembak Sasuke didalam kelasnya, bukankah itu terdengar menantang? -kalau tidak mau dibilang gila.  
_

" _Ku tanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, apa kau yakin Naruto?" Gaara masih saja ragu dengan keputusan yang diambil Naruto, ia tidak mau sahabatnya itu terluka, apalagi mendengar kabar yang akhir-akhir ini di dengarnya tentang sang Uchiha itu._

" _Ya. Aku yakin." Balas Naruto mantap dengan cengiran lima jarinya._

 _Gaara lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas lelah. Dia tidak rela sebenarnya, namun demi Naruto ia akan melakukannya._

 _Mereka berdua pun melangkah bersama menuju kelas yang ditempati sang Uchiha. Setelah sampai mereka berhenti di depan kelas, saling memandang satu sama lain, seperti berinteraksi dengan telepati._

 _Naruto memasuki kelas Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia masuk seorang diri sedangkan Gaara menunggunya di depan kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kelas yang semula ribut karena tidak ada guru mendadak hening saat Naruto masuk. Neji sang ketua kelas yang berada di depan kelas ingin memberitahu amanat tugas, mendadak diam melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri ditengah-tengah kelas._

 _Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto merutuk, ia ingin langsung kabur dari sini karena malu, namun ia abaikan niat itu. Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru mendadak ikut diam dan menatap Naruto yang terdiam di tengah-tengah kelas._

" _Sasuke," panggil Naruto memulai tujuannya datang ke kelas ini. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat dan mungkin juga ini terlalu aneh untukmu karena kita baru saja berkenalan, namun aku sudah cukup menahannya, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," Naruto terdiam sejenak berusaha menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal terakhirnya ini._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Jadilah pacarku!"_

 _Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Naruto baru saja mengungkapakan cinta pada dirinya. Akhirnya ..., namun, Sasuke melirik kearah sampingnya dimana Shikamaru berada, pemuda yang biasanya malas-malasan itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela, pandangan yang sama juga ia dapatkan saat menatap Neji yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, dan saat Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat kearah pintu, ia melihat Gaara sahabat Naruto sejak kecil entah mengapa terlihat tidak suka dan sedih disaat bersamaan._

 _Apa-apaan pandangan mereka semua? Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Menerima Naruto dan membuat tiga orang yang dekat dengannya tersakiti atau menolak Naruto dan membuat Naruto membencinya?_

 _Apa yang harus ia pilih?_

 _Terima?_

 _Atau_

 _Tolak?_

" _Aku sangat membencimu jika kau sampai menerimanya Sasuke. Kau tahu kan jika aku mencintai Naruto bahkan sebelum dia mengenalmu. Tahu dirilah sedikit."_

 ** _Jleb!_**

 _Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

" _Apa jawabanmu, Sasuke?" Naruto kembali bertanya saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya._

 _Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. "Maaf Naruto, tapi aku menyukai orang lain, dan dia ada di belakangmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan mantap sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto membeku seketika begitupun semua orang yang berada dikelas itu. Terutama Neji yang sangat terkejut mendengar ungkapan sang Uchiha. Dia langsung menatap horror kearah Sasuke seakan mengatakan 'apa yang baru saja kau katakan!' pandangannya teralih mentap Naruto yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut Naruto membencinya gara-gara pernyataan gila sang Uchiha itu._

" _JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau bahkan tidak dekat dengannya, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang menggelegar membuat satu kelas mendadak saling berpelukan—hanya dalam bayangan—karena tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang berteriak seperti itu._

" _Aku serius." Sasuke membalas datar. Namun dalam hatinya ia merutuki ucapannya itu._

" _Kau—!"_

" _Hentikan Naruto. Sudah ku bilang, dia memang tidak pantas untukmu. Ayo, pergi!" Gaara yang melihat Naruto akan lepas kendali, langsung masuk dan menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas itu._

 _Naruto menepis tangan Gaara. "Lepaskan! Aku bisa sendiri." Naruto pun keluar dengan langkah menghentak penuh amarah yang di ikuti oleh Gaara._

 _Sasuke merasa lututnya lemas. Dan ia pun jatuh terduduk di kursinya sesaat setelah kepergian Naruto. Sasuke mengabaikan pandangan merendahkan dari penghuni kelas terlebih lagi makian yang dikeluarkan sang ketua kelas yang merasa dirugikan akibat pebuatannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang ada difikirannya hanya Naruto, gimana keadaan pemuda itu? Naruto pasti akan sangat membencinya setelah ini. Ya! Tentu saja!_

 _Sasuke meremat bagian dada sebelah kirinya, dia merasakan sesak di dadanya seperti ada jutaan tombak menghunus dadanya sampai hancur tak bersisa._

 _Sakit ini ...,_

 _Benar-benar mengerikan._

 **_FLASHBACK OFF_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung ~**

 **Gimana chap 1 menurut kalian?**

 **mau di Next or Stop? '-'**

 **Kalau ada yang kurang atau apapun itu kasih tau Akairo ne minna:D**

 **Yuk corat-coret dikotak review minna =D**

 **A/N :** Buat Revenged! udah diketik sih tapi masih setengahnya :3 jadi tunggu (sedikit) lebih lama lagi ya minna *plakT_T , gomen updatenya gak bisa cepet-cepet soalnya Akairo lagi disibukkin sama latihan Basket yang bener-bener nyita waktu dan tenaga *bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi tetep Akairo usahaain buat update cepet kok.

05/04/16


End file.
